(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in the construction of manufactured buildings, e.g., modular or mobile homes. The invention relates in particular to a floor structures for such buildings, and to composite structural panels used to construct these floor structures, as well as to other components used as a part of the floor structures.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Modular buildings, also known as manufactured buildings, are constructed at least in part at a remote site. The entire building can be constructed at the production facility, and then moved to a permanent location where the building is positioned on a foundation. In other instances, components of the building, e.g. wall, floor or ceiling components, are manufactured at the remote site, and assembled at the final destination. This type of construction is widely used to construct residential buildings, commonly known as a mobile homes, or manufactured housing, as well as in other residential and commercial structures.
Manufactured building are comprised of a supporting floor structure adapted to be positioned on a foundation, or on a wheeled support. This floor structure supports walls and other components of a building, which may be constructed of prefabricated panels. Insulation, an outer covering, and utilities, are then added to complete the building structure. In the case of mobile homes in particular, tie-downs are also used to anchor the building.
The floor structure conventionally used prior to the present invention is composed of oriented strand board over 2.times.6 southern white pine, and suffers from several deficiencies. Of major concern is the fact that connecting points of the building can be loosened by flexing of the floor structure during transport of the building, or during severe adverse weather conditions, resulting in weakening or even collapse of the building. A conventional floor structure is also easily subject to damage from fire or water.